The Letter
by fictiongirl1230
Summary: When Danny writes a love letter in class, Mr Lancer decides to make his students guess who's the letter for. Can Danny's secret love remain secret? One Shot.


**AN: Hi, this is my first fic, please don't be too harsh with me. But I'll appreciate all kinds of reviews being that you like or dislike this story. I apologize for forgetting the I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM, IT BELONGS TO BUTCH HARTMAN part, so I'll include it now. Also english isn't my native language so i apologize for bad spelling, confusing punctuation and repetitive adjectives or words. As all who knows more than one language, it's easier to understand than to apply it. Danny is a bit OC, as well as his friends. Enjoy!**

THE LETTER

It was a day like any other in Amity Park; there has been two ghost attacks in the morning and, even though it was first period, the students from Casper High were already talking about the town's local heroe Danny Phantom, and didn't pay attention to their teachers.

Danny was in English class with Mr Lancer as their teacher, all his peers dozing off over Lancer's lecture and some others doodling or sending messages under their desks. Danny, unlike most of the kids, was writing:

_Dear Love,_  
><em>as you know, you're my sun, my life, my heart, my cling to coherence, the one that helps me get out of insanity. I have to say, i really love the way your dark, blue eyes gleam with emotions when we're together, the way your locks of hair seem to shine on the sunset, the way your pale skin is smooth under touch. I shall say that you're very attractive, and I love the way you say my name. Your name rolls easily out of my tounge and I feel like I can repeat it every time of the day. I love yo<em>-

Danny couldn't finish writing because int hat precise moment Mr Lancer took his sheet away.

"I know my lecture is n't that interesting Mr Fenton, but at least pretend you're paying attention and not doing something else. You have done lots of inappropriate things, and i have tried to correct your problematic behaviour and make you someone responsible of your actions. In fact, you haven't got enough of your punishments so i may read aloud what you were so passionately witting" Mr Lancer said, walking back to the front of the classroom and clearing his throat, completely oblivious to his students snickers.

"Please Mr Lancer, don't. I'll have detention but _please, _don't read it aloud" Danny begged, making his peers stiff their laughter under hands.

"This is not a situation which can be discussed." The teacher said monotonely. Then he spoke up to all the class _"Dear Love_-"

"Ha!" Dash interrupted "Fenturd wrote a love letter!"

This earned laughs from all the students, a glare from Mr Lancer, and made Danny turn red.

"Please stop Mr Lancer" Danny pleaded again but to no avail.

"_As you know, you're_" Lancer continued reading until he reached "_I love yo_-" in which all the teens were laughing out loud and Danny was as red as a tomato, ready to cry.

"Mr Lancer, continue reading!" Kwan spoke, trying to still his laughter but failing horribly.

Danny's peers were cheering Lancer to continue, but the overweight teacher shut them up before speaking again, with his students eager to listen.

"The letter ends there and i think we could play a little game of guessing Mr Fenton's "secret" love interest, and" Lancer said sharply before Danny could interrupt him "Daniel, if you don't want a detention you will answer truthfully the questions your classmates make you, but to be fair, you can respond with a "yes" or a "no"."

Danny considered this and relaxed a bit at the thought that maybe, just maybe, he could go with his crush's identity remaining secret.

"So, who is first?"the balding teacher said and, after sorting through the ocean of risen hands, he decided. "Nathan?"

A very nervous nerd looked up at Danny and spoke "I-Is your crush in this class?"

Danny blinked down at the kid before answering loud and clear "no"

"let's see..."Mr Lancer started "Star?"

"Is your crush like, your age?"she said while inspecting her nails.

"No" Danny said, blushing a bit.

"Kwan?" Lancer selected the kid after seeing him eagerly shaking his hand in the air for more attention.

"Is your crush in Casper High?"Kwan inquired, making Danny´s cheeks turn a deep red this time.

"No"

Mr Lancer frowned, deep in thought before choosing another student "Dash?"

"is your crush a girl?" he told with a smirk.

This time Danny´s face turned a deep crimson as he looked down embarrassed shaking his head "no".

"Ha! Fenton's gay!" Dash exclaimed, making everyone except his friends, Mr Lancer, Valerie and the nerds laugh.

"Mr Baxter! I haven't give you a word. No one should be making fun of someones gender preferences, as in the teenage years there is a stage in which there is always doubt" The teacher said, making those laughing stop and remain silent "Now, who shall go next?" after there was a pause, more hands were risen "Natalie?"

A brunette with thick, red glasses asked the embarrassed teen "Is he younger than you?"

Danny spoke softly and low, but those in the class could hear him properly"no"  
>Then Mr Lancer gave the heads up to an unamed nerd.<p>

"Is he a ghost?"

At this, Danny let out a small whimper and sunk lower into his chair, not needing to answer the question 'cause all his peers already knew the answer.

"Is he the Ghost Boy?" asked an angry Paulina.

Upon hearing this, the Trio collapsed in fits of laughter, trying to stop when seeing the confused looks on their classmates.

"No" the three answered, looked at each other and giggled.

"My turn, dude" Tucker spoke up for the first time since he discovered his friend's secret.

"Shoot, man" Danny addressed, more relaxed now.

"Is he Clockwork?" Tucker queried jokingly, making the three burst out in snickers again.

"No" The halfa answered. This time Sam entered the conversation.

"Is he Frostbite?" This made Danny go on hysterics and Tucker pulled out a gross out face and actually turn green.

"Wait, I got a better one!" Said Sam between gasps "Is he Walker?"

Danny couldn't breath as he struggled to stop laughing. When he managed it he answered with lots of sarcasm, surprising the confused class.

"Right, 'cause i love being tortured, cut, electrocuted and burned"

"Well, if it's when having sex..." Tucker trailed off when he received equal smacks in the head from his friends.

"Tucker!" Sam hissed and glared, but she couldn't continue when she quivered laughing and joined a nearly choked Danny, who collapsed on the floor some moments earlier.

"You have such a dirty mind" Danny told the techno geek.

"You know it, dude!" He responded, making the Trio laugh again.

When they could finally stop, they heard a cough behind them and they turned, only to see their peers and teacher giving them confused looks.

"Care to explain?" Mr Lancer spoke up first.

"No" Said the three at the same time, with equal smirks.

Mr Lancer sighed "Ok, until now we got: it's a he, a ghost, he is older than you, has blue eyes, and it's not Phantom, Clockwork, nor Frostbite or Walker, whoever they are."

"Yeah, and it also isn't Plasmius, right?" Tucker added, snickering, with Sam chuckling at his side. Danny turned a dark shade of red and bowed his head, making his friends stop.

"Wait, your crush is Plasmius?!"Shouted Tucker.

"Yes" Danny answered.

"Your crush is PLASMIUS?" yelled Sam.

The raven haired kid lowered his eyes and braced himself for the outburst.

"Danny, are you insane!" Said Sam.

"Yeah dude, have you finally cracked or what?!" Tucker shook the ashamed halfa.

"Why is Plasmius your crush? He tried to kill you!" Sam then added as an afterthought "Several times! And your family!"

"He's evil! Wait's wrong with you, man!"Tucker questioned with wide eyes.

"He's not evil!" Danny defended "He's just misunderstood"

"Did he brainwash you again?" Tucker frowned at him.

Sudently, Sam brought out an ectogun and pointed it towards Danny, who eyed the gun and his friend worriedly.

"Sam?" He asked her.

"Don't move! Who are you? Stop overshadowing my friend, spook!" The Goth yelled angrily at the halfa.

"I am not being overshadowed, Sam!" Countered Danny.

"So then tell me why you like him!" Exclaimed Sam.

"Because he's handsome," Danny started calmly "good mannered, polite, he makes me laugh, he understands me like no other"

"You really like him?" Tucker softly said, approaching his friend.

"Yeah, and not only because of hormones" The half-dead kid informed his friends.

"Not only?" Tucker raised an eyebrow skeptically, to wich Danny blushed and caught awkwardly.

"Well, um..."He trailed off, ducking his head to hide his face.

"if that's how you feel, we understand dude" Tucker commented, squeezing his friend's shoulder.

"Yeah. Sorry for overreacting, we're just worried about you" Sam told him while hugging Danny.

"It's ok," Danny smiled "I understand. By the way, we've been dating for over a month now"

The Trio laughed and laced arms with each other.

"Ok, now Mr Fenton, Ms Manson, Mr Foley, care to explain?" The confused voice of their teacher reached their ears.

"My friends didn't know about my crush until now, and they sort it out" Danny shrugged, smiling slightly.

"So... Who's Ferturd's crush?" asked a perplexed Dash Baxter.

"The Fruitloop" the Trio told the class at the same time.

In that precise moment the bell rang and people started standing up and putting their things away. Mr Lancer hanged back Danny's letter and let the subject drop.

_"He shouldn't be in love with a ghost"_ was the thought that crossed Lancer's mind as he walked out.

Nobody knew who Danny's crush was and didn't care; except Valerie. Realization hit her and she gasped.

** -END-**


End file.
